The Championships
by alexastargirl163
Summary: The Walkerville soccer team (Butterflies) are headed towards the championships. DA sees Dawnter at the championships. What will she do? Who will help her stay away from him? Will they win the championships? NOTE: this is a sequel to my other story Tornadoes vs. Butterflies.


The next day, DA, Carlos, and Ralphie left Ralphie's house at 7:30 AM. They had to catch a bus that was headed for the soccer championships. They were ready,but were a bit nervous. Luckily, their whole team was going to be there.

"Alright you kids play your best. And remember to enjoy yourselves. Ralphie, your grandpa Nick will pick you, DA, and Phoebe up Alright?" said Mrs. Tenelli.

"Ok Thanks mom!" said Ralphie

"Alright bye!" said Mrs Tenelli. She placed a kiss on each kid's forehead, and got in the care and took off. She had to pick up Ralphie's little borther from basketball practice.

The 3 kids ran to the bus. Keesha, Phoebe, Wanda, and Tim were already in.

"Hey guys! You ready to kick the other teams' butts?!" said Wanda with enthusiasm.

"At my old school, we never kicked peoples' butts..." said Phoebe with a giggle.

"Not literally Pheebs. It just means we are going to beat them." replied Wanda

The bus was rather small and was much like the size of their magic school bus driven by their favorite teacher Ms. Frizzle. So, they had to share seats. Carlos immediately sat in a seat with DA. Ralphie scooted next to Keesha. Phoebe sat with Tim. Wanda had managed to get a seat of her own, and was munching on a rather large sandwich.

"Do we have everyone?" asked the busdriver.

"No, we are missing Arnold." said Keesha. "We can't play without him, he's our goalie."

"Aw cool it Keesh. Besides Arnold's always late. I betcha he will walk into this bus any minute now.."

Just as Ralphie finished his sentence. Arnold marched on the bus, Ralphie gave Keesha the know-it-all look.

"H-hey guys. Sorry I'm late. My grandma said I simply couldn't leave without her blessing. And her blessings are very long" said Arnold with red cheeks.

Carlos smirked "It's alright Arn, we are blessed to have you. Get it? blessed." He giggled to himself.

"Carlos!" groaned his classmates.

Carlos looked at DA to see if she understood his joke. She gave him an annoying glance. And stuck her nose in her anatomy book.

"Hey Wanda, all the seats are full. Can I sit with you?" asked Arnold nervously.

"Ugh! Fine" grumbled Wanda.

"Quite complaining Wanda . We all have to share a seat. If you haven't noticed." said Carlos

"I'm sure you have no problem with that. It seems that you're enjoying sitting with someone whom appeals to you huh?" said Wanda with a sneaky smirk.

"huh?...i-uh..." Carlos' cheeks grew warm. Wanda could be really annoying sometimes. The only person who could tolerate her was Arnold. Carlos turned to DA, to see if she had overheard anything. She had her eyes focused deeply in her anatomy book, and didn't seem to pay attention to the conversation. Carlos breathed a sigh of relief.

Ralphie smirked at Carlos, and Keesha giggled and whispered something to Ralphie, who smiled in return. They knew Carlos had a big crush on DA for a long time, and had been trying to earn her attention every so now and then. Of course, Ralphie and Keesha didn't object to this. Both DA and Carlos would definitely be a cute couple of Walkerville. Ralphie knew his cousin would be in good hands , if she and Carlos would become a "thing."

Tim and Phoebe on the other hand were already a thing. They knew they were meant for each other since the beginning. Time had originally had a crush on DA as well. Carlos had been on a rage. But seeing that Carlos had a better chance with her, he gave up and went to Phoebe.

"We're here!" said the bus driver.

They got off the bus and faced a huge stadium, which was where the soccer championships were held.

They entered the stadium and headed towards their section. DA walked happily, when suddenly she froze. She stared in the direction. DAWNTER WAS AT THE SIGN-UP SECTION, where they had to check in. DA groaned, just when I thought I would have a good time, she thought. She had to hide.

"Keesha will you check me in please. I have to buy a water. Thanks" said DA

"Uh...sure"

Carlos meanwhile had also saw Dawnter and immediately started searching for DA.

"Keesha have you seen DA?"

" Ya, she went to buy water."

"Ok. Thanks"

Carlos hurried. He had to stay with DA. He couldn't bear the fact that Dawnter was he hurried around the corner, a led swung out and kicked him in the shins.

"Ouch!"

"Oh gosh! Sorry! I didn't mean to I just...DAWNTER IS HERE AND...I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO- AND-" Carlos placed a finger on DA's lips to shush her.

"It's fine I don't blame your for using your defense skills. But you've got powerful legs." Carlos groaned with a smile.

"Is your leg ok?" DA asked with worry in her eyes.

"It's fine. Just sore."

"Phew"

"DA! Get back! Someone's coming!"

Both of them jumped into a dug-out hole under the stadium. The shadow lingered and came closer. Automatically Carlos placed his hands protectively around DA. She placed her head in the center of his broad chest, and listened to his steady heartbeat. It was so steady and confident, and succeeded in calming her down. Carlos felt her body vibrate against his. She was fierce on the field, but so delicate in his arms. Her soft silky hair touched his neck like a soft blanket. He tilted his head to glance at her eyes. They were ocean blue and were gorgeous. Gosh, she was beautiful. DA turned her head to look at Carlos. His facial expression was calm. His raven-black styled hair swayed a little, and was swept aside in a cute way. His chocolate brown eyes stared at her. He was so warm. He gave her a stare of assurance that she will be fine.

The shadow came into light, it was Dawnter. It came closer, and soon it left. What a miracle.

DA sagged against Carlos' chest in relief.

"IF I EVER MEET A THUG LIKE HIM I SWEAR-"

'SHH!" Carlos clapped a hand over her mouth. The shadow wasn't gone. Then it came into view. The janitor..

Carlos couldn't stop laughing. She shoved him hard in the chest. Then she started laughing. Both of them got up still holding each other. They blushed when they realized what they were doing.

"You okay?" Carlos asked

"Ya how about you?"

"Never better"

Their eyes held each other's for a long time.

"Can I do something crazy that I've wanted to do for a long time?" Carlos asked.

"Can I do something crazy that I've wanted to do for a long time?" she said

"Um...you can uh go first." Carlos said.

"ok"

Suddenly DA came extremely close to Carlos' face. Carlos got a bit nervous yet excited. Their heads came towards each other's like some magnetic force. DA's head suddenly rocketed towards Carlos'. Her lips pressed on Carlos'. The force was so rapid that it pushed Carlos to the ground sending DA with him. But he didn't leave her lips. His muscular arms wrapped around DA's waist. He pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Her fingertips explored his hair. Their lips separated for breath. Then they went in again. DA's lips were so soft, Carlos thought as he kissed her. His hands moved and went through her hair. They finally separated their lips. DA smiled at him as she gasped for air. Carlos smiled back, she was still collapsed on him, and his arms were around her waist still.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" he said

DA lay her head on his chest. "I'm guessing a long time."

"You bet your clocks"

DA smiled at his joke.

She lifted her head up to look at him.

"Should we go now?"

"Yep"

DA stood up and helped Carlos stand up. He was in a dazed manner They headed towards their section.

"WHAT took you so long?!" exclaimed Keesha.

"Like I said I was getting a water." DA said as she smiled at Carlos.

"Carlos! You're starting on the field. You better go up there." said Coach

"Go get em tiger" DA said. She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I will" Carlos said with a flirty grin.

And the butterflies ended up winning the championship

THE END


End file.
